Bloody Accel
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after W. Aoi Asada is kidnapped by Maya Orihara and she is experimented with a new type of Gaia Memory. She must regain her freedom before being brainwashed into attacking Third-I, while searching for the missing Fujimaru. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE


**Bloody Accel**

Hello, and welcome to my 3rd Bloody Monday fanfic, and again this will be quite action-packed as opposed to my ongoing fic, "**Feeling Alone, Awakened Feelings**". Of course this will be quite different from my other fic and is rather a side story taking place from my Bloody Monday crossover fic, "**W**", which is already finished. For more info on that, it's on the crossover section or simply click my pen name and you'll be able to find it.

This fic takes place after W, and it involves the manga's lead heroine, Aoi Asada, as she gets to star on this story. Being the female karate champion and having lots exposure in the first manga, I felt that she's been relegated in the sequel apart from the first few chapters of Bloody Monday 2, so I'll be doing an experiment on her.

Also, this fic is involved with the elements of the ongoing TV show, **Kamen Rider Double**, and it involves another character that debuted, namely **Kamen Rider Accel**. In case you readers are new to this and who Double and Accel is, you can check them out on **wikipedia** or **youtube**, and there you can find them.

This will be Aoi's first solo adventure as it features events after the W fic, and what she is doing in order to find Fujimaru Takakgi. Believe me, this beauty's going to kick butt here and show the bad guys not to mess with her.

Lastly, Maya Orihara will show up along with some goons of her own…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryumon Ryo

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Ryuunosuke then glances at Fujimaru and Kyuu, seeing them wearing the "W" Belts and got an idea as he recalled what he was told back te\hen before Kyuu was abducted.

"Fujimaru…Kyuu…can you try activating those belts you're wearing?"

Satoru and the two teen detective students glanced at each other at the question but then the conversation continues.

"Kyuu…you said that the belt won't work after you inserted that stick…but what if you and my son activated them at the same time? You said you developed a mental link with Fujimaru…so what if it works…?"

Before anything can be said, a Dopant appeared from the roof of the rooftop, flying, and she resembles a human-like tulip flower and fires a blast, which seemingly struck Satoru, sending him falling off the rooftop down to the ground. Ryunosuke took out his gun and open fire, but the bullets were no match for the intruding Dopant.

Kyuu: "DAD!!!!!"

"Give us the boys and surrender…or die!"

"Never!"

But the Dopant fired again, and blasted a hole on Ryuunosuke's chest and sends him falling off to his death as well, and the two teenagers shed tears at seeing their fathers senselessly killed and were angered by this, so they stood up and took out their Gaia Memory sticks and inserted them. Fujimaru inserted his on the right side of his belt while Kyuu inserted his on the left side of his belt.

Kyuu: "Darn you…!"

Fujimaru: "You…you killed our dads…now we'll make you pay! You want my hacking skills???!!! You'll have to kill me!!! Right here…right now!!!! We put an end to this!!!!"

As the flying Dopant looks on, the two teen detective students jabbed their Gaia memory sticks inside their "W" belts, ready to take the risk of what effects would hit them the moment they activated it.

Fujimaru's "W" Belt: "**CYCLONE…**"

Kyuu's "W" Belt: "**JOKER…**"

At the ground, Third-I agents held their grounds and opened fire at the another deadly-looking Dopant, resembling a doll, Minami and Kanou evacuates the two DDS sections, seeing how dangerous the situation is getting, but then everyone, including the Dopant, looked up seeing a huge light lit before an explosion.

At the rooftop of the building, the the Dopant, resembling a flower, remained floating as a new figure was standing on the floor of the rooftop, where two bloodstained spots can be seen. The figure stood still, fists clenching and its eyes lit brightly. The left side was colored light-black while the right side is colored green. Behind his back was a cape-like scarf flapping as wind blew at their direction. Then the scene shifts on the figure's waist, which shows the "W" belt, appearing that it was single when Kyuu and Fujimaru had two.

After two minutes of staring at each other, the figure and the Dopant began charging at each other, and the figure spoke with two voices emanating, screaming for blood as the battle commences.

W: "Blast you!!! We'll put an end to your terror and this is for our dads!!! We won't lose to criminals like you!!!! We will free Futo from the likes of you!!!!!"

As the two combatants, the Dopant and the figure with two body colors, charged at each other, their right fists moved and connected with each others' target, landing a blow and the scene was lit in an explosive light, which it slowly faded into nothingness…

- - -

At the ground, debris were falling down and many of the Third-I agents were forced to back away, but Aoi Asada was still looking at the sky, barely seeing what appeared to be light effects from the building's roof, and she was so fixated at the scene that she didn't noticed a ball-sized chunk of brick came falling down. Otoya Kujou managed to grab her away but nevertheless the debris hit her on her head and she was knocked out, but Otoya managed to use his hands and body to shield her from the other debris until he got to a safe zone and load her at a waiting ambulance as he went back to the scene at a safe distance to see what he can do.

"Is there any way to get inside the building???"

"No, Otoya…not at this rate…it's too risky to go inside with all of these falling rocks…I think something's going on at the roof, and it may take 30 minutes or so to get a helicopter here…"

- - -

At the rooftop, the mysterious figure in green and black armor continued to fight the mysterious Dopant, and as the two traded blows, the Dopant fired a concentrated blast of energy, and this time it leveled the whole foundation of the building down, sending the building to slowly crumble down similar to the World Trade Center in New York, forcing the Third-I agents to back away, and the ambulance where Aoi is being treated with first aid was forced to back away, amid the dusty chaos it ensued, with everyone running away until reaching a safe distance without having their lungs clogged.

Otoya: "Darn it! Is there anyway we can get through??? Kanou…any ideas???"

Kanou: "Sorry, Otoya…we can't get through with these thick dusts…"

Minami: "And Captain Takagi and the two teens are still inside…!"

Within several minutes, more Third-I agents came along with the police to help look within the wreckage and debris to search for survivors, and hoped that Takagi, Fujimaru and Kyuu are alright and unharmed, since they hoped that they might survived the fall by going through the fire exit hall and stairway, but then as K9 dogs are being dispatched, and within 30 minutes, none yielded results, and they all started to get worried.

Kirishima: "What??? It'll take at least days???"

Police officer: "I'm afraid so…with this kind of debris and considering how big the building is before it fell down…the least of we can hope of finding survivors is within three days the least."

Kanou: "Darn…we can't even use forklifts and hoes to dig out the pile…there's got to be a way to get through them…! They can't last for more than three days without food and water..!"

Minami: "We should have prepared ourselves…and it appeared that we got ourselves a new breed of terrorists…! They are using what appeared to be memory sticks that gives them…superhuman abilities…I don't know…"

Kirishima: "Let's do all we can to help…Otoya, what's wrong…?"

Otoya: "We have a problem! The ambulance that took Aoi is missing…! I contacted all the hospitals within Futo and Tokyo told me they haven't receive any patient with her name! I think she's been kidnapped!"

Kanou: "What?? Asada kidnapped???"

Minami: "Just great…Fujimaru and a DDS student are missing within the rubble…along with Ryuunosuke, and now Aoi's taken away…blast..! I think I know who took her…!"

Everyone glanced at Minami and they slowly guessed at who took her away, as that someone seem to be familiar with her and why that person took Aoi.

-

Inside the ambulance, Aoi was half-conscious as she was being treated with first aid, as her head is being bandaged, but as her eyes moved, she was getting nervous as she saw someone with her, and realized the situation she's in. It was Maya Orihara, and she was smiling as she directed the paramedic to inject her with sedatives and within a minute Aoi slowly looses consciousness as she vainly tried to fight of the effects, but to no avail.

"Rest easy, my former pupil…though my business is with Fujimaru, I think you'd be a big asset in helping me get more money…your beauty, and your skills in karate would be a big factor…"

"Orihara…you're…darn…"

The scene shifts outside the ambulance as it heads off to an unspecified location, away from the area where the collapsed building is located, and mixed with other vehicles at the highway while the siren stopped blaring to hide their detection so Third-I agents won't be able to track the runaway ambulance down.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Well…hope you like this new fic, and Aoi's adventure is just getting started.

_**Preview:**_

Aoi is taken prisoner as an organization is revealed and what plans they have for her, while the hideout is covered with several models of **Ducati 1198**…and **Gaia Memory** sticks.


End file.
